


Dance Your Heart Out

by neadevar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, I might add more to this, M/M, Well - Freeform, fluff fluff fluff, for now, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr<br/>"Hoooow abooout dance instructor winmin? Like Erwin's giving Armin dancing instructions. You can make it smutty if you want. 8) ((omg i'm imagining them both in tight leotards help))"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this, so I might add more parts to this? Its going to be a short thing though, not like a full story.

Armin had a crush on his dance instructor. That he couldn’t deny. And his instructor has an interest in him. That was obvious to everyone in the class. Erwin didn’t give him any special treatment during their rehearsals, or praise him more than the other students, but he wasn’t exactly subtle about the way he stared at his ass or watched with aw as he danced. It took a while for Armin to realize it, mostly because he refused to believe that someone _that_ godly would even be the slightest bit interested in him, but when Annie finally got tired of it and started pointing out every little thing Erwin did that was focused on the smaller blonde it was hard to deny it anymore.

Armin was still shy about everything he did in that class, maybe even more so now. He was conscious of how tight the leotard suddenly was – _oh god, is it going up my ass? –_ and how some poses left him more exposed. When he had gone to Annie about how much he was blushing in class she suggested a little make-up. She promised it would make it less noticeable. But with foundation lightly caked on his face he found that hard to believe. He only did that for maybe a week before throwing the make-up Annie had bought for him away. It was ridiculous.

 _He_ was ridiculous.

Erwin noticed the difference too. The smaller blonde was suddenly a lot more meek when dancing, something that had never happened before. When Armin danced that was when he was truly free. Even his classmates could see that.

He frowned and scrawled a quick note on a piece of paper to remind himself to keep Armin after class. Some one-on-one training might do him some good.

Armin almost jumped out of his skin when Erwin called for him. He looked at Annie, begging for some sort of help with his eyes, but she only shrugged, smirked, and walked out of the classroom leaving him alone with the instructor.

He swallowed hard, spinning on the balls of his feet to face Erwin, “Um… yes, sir?”

“What’s on your mind, Armin?” Erwin spared him a glance before packing up his own things. His leotard was long gone, and now he was just wearing a pair of jeans that hung low off of his hips and – _oh my god shoot me now –_ no shirt.

Armin tore his eyes away from the man’s chest, “I’m sorry, I’m confused.”

“You haven’t been into our routines lately, did something happen?”

He grimaced. _Only finding out you’re as interested in me as I am you._ He didn’t say that though, he couldn’t. His face flushed red at the mere though and he cleared his throat.

“I just…,” _Oh god, come up with an excuse,_ “I hurt my ankle, I’ve been trying to be careful.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow, “It’s been hurt for over two weeks? You might want to get that checked out.”

He saw right through it, and Armin felt like he was backed into a corner. Fight or flight, what was he going to do? He could throw his bag at him, book it out of the classroom, and never come back again? That sounded almost reasonable.

“Have I been making you uncomfortable?” That through Armin off.

“W-what?”

“My friends have always told me subtly isn’t my specialty. If you want me to stop paying attention to you, I can do that.”

_Oh jesus, he’s a sweetheart too._

Armin looked to his feet, feeling his face flush, “I… no. That’s not it.”

“That what has you so tense?”

The smaller blonde bounced his heel against the floor, chewing on his lip. It was now or never, he really was backed in a corner. Theoretically speaking. He wasn’t sure how he could get out of this without admitting that he was interested in his teacher too. But maybe that wasn’t a bad thing? Erwin seemed more like a guy who would prefer a quick fuck to an actual relationship. But was that a bad thing too? Maybe he just needed to get him out of his system.

_Just throw your bag at him. It’ll distract him enough for you to get out of here._

“I’m just… a little self-conscious. I don’t know why you’re interested in me, because there’s not a whole lot to be interested in. I’m scared I’m going to screw up and you’ll stop… um-,” Armin stopped himself and shook his head, “Ah, I probably need to go. My grandpa’s going to worry, he hasn’t been able to get out of bed lately. I need to get back to his house to take care of him.” He turned to walk away.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re a lot more interesting then you seem to think.”

Armin froze.

Erwin watched him, took in the way he was shaking and how his sweatpants he had pulled over his leotard were a little too big on him. He was cute, adorable in a way he hadn’t seen in a while. “I’m free tomorrow, do you want to get some coffee? They have this new café in town. I haven’t been yet. It has good ratings though. How about you go with me?”

“Is that a-?”

“Date?” Erwin supplied, “Sure, if you want it to be. Or it can just be as acquaintances. Whatever makes you more comfortable. I don’t want you to feel nervous.”

 _It’s you, of course I’m going to be nervous. You’re a god._ Armin couldn’t bring himself to look at him. “Date, yeah. Okay. That sounds good. Um… I’ll give you my number?”

“No need,” Erwin shook his head and smiled softly, “I already have it. Well, I have everyone’s numbers. You had to put it down on the application when you signed up, remember?” He didn’t say it in a way that was meant to make Armin sound stupid, but more amused.

If possible Armin turned redder, “Oh. Yeah, right. Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“I’ll call you when I need to pick you up. You can direct me to your home from there.”

He turned around and smiled softly at Erwin, “Okay. Yeah, that’s okay.” Armin was suddenly happy he didn’t throw his bag at his instructor and run from the room earlier when he had the chance.


End file.
